Current data harmonization work has been underway to maximize the utility of both datasets and analytics workflows across ADRD domains, we have also attempted to improve and standardize compute infrastructure to accomplish these tasks. All publicly available genomics data in the ADRD space is currently being aggregated and standardized as per Nalls et al 2019. Clinical data from longitudinal ADRD studies has been accessed as is being harmonized to mirror work represented in Iwaki et al 2019. Additionally, we have been initiating testing of hybrid cloud infrastructure to support this work, maximizing the power of google cloud and the NIH's biowulf compute resource to ensure efficient analytics.